And We're All Happy
by IvoryOrchid
Summary: An egoshipping fic just as Gary's Eevee sees it :P For Arrow


A/N: This is dedicated to Arrow for winning second place in my contest ^_~ This *is* an egoshippy and it's in Gary's Eevee's POV ^.^ awwwww lol Warning: Major Stupidness Ahead... I've warned you ^^;;; well, please r&r! thanks!  
  
~*  
And We're *All* Happy  
~*  
  
My current surrounding is a local park, filled with several people all about. They were all quite content with being carefree and laid back doing mostly nothing but enjoying their time. Children were happily playing on the nearby playground, others having an old-fashioned but serene picnic, and there were also many people playing a different variety of sports, but only one thing was on my mind.  
  
I gaze at the tantalizing mountain-high heap of sugary fluff. The snow caps buried in a rich thick layer of hot chocolatey goodness, colorful sprinkles had just rained on the top of the luscious mound. I continue to stare at the image of sweet heavenly perfection....   
  
I drool.  
  
Sadly a voice pops into my mind and ruins my moment of pure bliss.  
  
*FOCUS!*  
  
And I get warped back to reality...   
  
What is the word Owner-kun uses so much? Oh yes, DAMMIT! That seems to fit...  
  
I look ahead and see that I've come to my destination. I come to a quick halt and gaze steadily up. The person then notices my presence and looks down quite surprised.  
  
It looks at me  
  
I look straight back  
  
It still continues to look.  
  
I blink.  
  
...A sudden squeal is then heard...  
  
"AWWWW!!!" the girl says picking me up, "Aren't you the cutest thing!"  
  
*...It seems now quite strange since I seem to always get that kind of response...*  
  
"Where'd you come from?" she says in a softer tone as she begins to scratch me behind the ear.  
  
*... but I'm not complaining...*  
  
And then my small enjoyment came to an end...  
  
I stop to think... WHY MUST ALL MY HAPPINESS COME AND EXPLODE IN A GIANT BALL OF FLAMES IN A MATTER OF SECONDS?!  
  
"Hey! You found him!"  
  
... Right on time as always...  
  
I jump down from the girl's arms and land on the ground where Owner plops a treat in my mouth.  
  
Mmmm.... cheese flavor... Ok, forget about my happiness crashing and burning all the time...   
  
I go and make my way to a little plot of grass and lay down. The plan had gone smoothly as always.   
  
Plan? Let me give it to you in the simplest form:  
  
Owner finds a "hottie"  
I run up to the "hottie"  
"Hottie" goes on and on as to how "cute" I am  
Owner pops into scene with "You found him!" routine  
I get a treat, he gets a girl...  
And *everyone's* happy...  
  
Yup...   
  
I glance up to see Owner sulking over to me.  
  
"She has a boyfriend..." he mumbles...   
  
Aw... poor Owner-sama...  
  
He gets up and mumbles something about needing to cool off... yada yada yada.... tells where he's gonna be... yada yada.... takes out the pokeball... ::blinks:: Waaaait... I'm not going there... Not when I just got an idea!  
  
So I keep dodging that red laser thing that keeps on shooting out of the pokeball until my owner finally gets tired and stops.  
  
"Fine... but you have to come with me..."  
  
So we go... I wait... I leave... and my plan begins to roll into motion.  
  
~*  
  
I did it! I finally found what I needed to find in order to find out if that person I found was the person I was *supposed* to find! Well... I think I did... but I'll see soon if it is...  
  
I begin to move in...  
  
~*  
  
Now I'm making my way into the woods. I just passed the half way mark that separates civilization and the wilderness... Aren't those things so convenient?  
  
So I make my way, zigging and zagging, to the location that I had memorized.  
  
After passing a few trees and a couple of bushes I make my way to the clearing... after turning right at the shrub.  
  
The reaction I got: Priceless.  
  
Where's my Kodak camera?  
  
I trot off to one side so I could better observe the scene.  
  
Off to one side, is my owner, he's all wet since he just took a swim in the lake that we're standing by, and for some reason... all he's wearing is his towel that he quickly grabbed right after we got here... We? Oh yes, to my other side is this girl I had found... she looks like my owner's type...  
  
I look at the girl and notice her face entirely red........ OH! So *that's* why Owner-sama says that they're "hotties"! Because their face becomes hot! Ohhhhhh, ok, I get it now... ::blink:: I guess Owner-kun is one too... his face is redder than hers...  
  
They stand there, with mouths hanging, until finally some one speaks.  
  
"Misty..." he starts off coolly, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
Last time I heard him yell was the time I accidentally swallowed one of his badges..... What?! I didn't know it wasn't edible...  
  
Then she replies, "Well Gary..." she also starts off smoothly, "AT LEAST I'M NOT THE IRRESPONSIBLE ONE WHO LET MY POKEMON RUN OFF SO THAT SOMEONE ELSE COULD COME AND RETURN IT TO THE CARELESS OWNER!!!"  
  
I cringe. *Why* do they have to yell that loud?  
  
And then I see it... the most beautiful thing that anyone could ever see before in the *whole* world... even more beautiful then the big, bouncy, shiny ball that I played with everyday until it popped ::sniff::  
  
There, in my owner's bag, lay an entire bag of treats... UNGUARDED!  
  
Next thing I know, I'm face first in the bag eating until my jaw got tired and I couldn't chew anymore.  
  
I look up at the two to see them yelling still at the top of their lungs... Awww, aren't they cute....  
  
... I wonder how long it'll take until they lose their voices...  
  
Well, I couldn't find out because the girl yelled out one last comment, "Even *I'd* have enough balls to go do that!" Then scoffingly looks him over once more, "Too bad I can't say the same for you." and then she makes her exit... leaving him fumbling over his own words.  
  
"DAMMIT!" he yells.  
  
He used his word again...   
  
He kicks the moist sand and at the same time, stubbing his foot on a rock.  
  
"F#¢% !!!"  
  
........That's a new one.......  
  
He hurries up and throws some clothes on, turns to me then gives me a glare as to which I return a look of pure innocence... of course no one can get angry at me with the look of pure innocence...   
  
Except for this time...  
  
He continues to glare, and before I knew what happened next, I got zapped into my pokeball...  
  
He doesn't have to go to *that* extreme... Geez...  
  
~*  
  
So time went by and life moved on, and we met with that "hottie" girl and her friends... and strangely enough, every time she sees my owner, she would begin to laugh hysterically... I never got why though... Oh, and every time she'd do that, it would cause Owner-san to turn red...   
  
I dunno...  
  
But every time they'd meet, I'd always hear Owner-kun mumble... What was it? Oh yeah! "Damn that bitch for doing this to me."  
  
I don't get that either...  
  
And then he wouldn't get any sleep because he'd stay up all night thinking...... I dunno...  
  
That's what happens every time he sees her again...  
  
And then... there came the time when...  
  
~*  
  
I was in a crowed vicinity, making my way to the designated location. I don't understand why he told me to do this... it doesn't make any sense... but here I am, doing it anyway.  
  
So I go up to the person.  
  
She looks down at me confused.  
  
I just stare right back.  
  
She opens her mouth to speak, but Owner-kun makes his entry, leaving her even more confused.  
  
I continue to just stare back.  
  
"Eevee, why'd you come over *here*?" he looks at the girl who's glaring at him fiercely.  
  
'Cuz you told me too,' I mentally think.  
  
He simply puts a treat in my mouth which shuts my mind up. He then looks back at her smiling at her wryly which causes her glare to come to a full stop.  
  
He takes a deep breath, makes a step forward, and puts his lips on her lips...  
  
...I'm even more confused...  
  
Anyway, they stay there for awhile, lips interlocked and arms around each other, and then...  
  
SLAP  
  
The girl's eyes had popped open, and my owner is now sporting a throbbing red imprint of a hand on his cheek.  
  
My owner was just standing there smiling which made that girl even more infuriated.  
  
I actually saw all of this as amusing. Hey, I'm happy as long as I get my treat.  
  
He laughs, but I know what he really is feeling inside, and then he simply says, "Just making sure, Misty."  
  
He turns around and starts to walk away. Of course with me following him. But before we're even five steps away, a shrill "WAIT!" is distinctly heard, and Owner-sama turns around.  
  
She comes up to him and asks in voice that's almost a whisper, "Is that it?"  
  
He's left dumbfounded, and the next thing both he and I know is that they were in lip lock mode again.  
  
Awww...   
  
::gasp::  
  
OWNER-KUN HAS JUST DROPPED HIS BAG...... WHICH CONTAINS ALL MY TREATS!!!!!  
  
*ahem* As I said before, the plan makes *everyone* happy.  
  
~*  
  
A/N: Done! ^^; Arrow! I hope you enjoyed this! ^^ That goes for everyone else who actually got to the bottom of this ^^;;; Thanks! Please review! Flames are good IF THEY ARE *CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM*! *ahem* Thank you ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
